


Helmet 07

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Helmet 07

赵允康是参加过大战的哨兵，战争后期借着军功与人脉，从塔里删去了自己的注册，在乱世之中挣钱发财。他本来等级就不低，加之受过塔内严苛到变态的训练，单兵战斗力是组织内数一数二的存在。这样成了精的老狐狸，想要捉住他尾巴，一点也不容易。

然而人算天算地也算不出天外来祸。赵允康名下有一家私人医院，之前送进过一批车祸伤员，其中几个伤况较重可能需要转院处理，这本来是没有什么问题的，然而某天晚上有一个人突然觉醒为向导，等级B+，失控的精神力漫了一条街。

这件事被线人捉到，去查这个向导，却发现身份是假的，除却陷入深度昏迷的向导本人，他们查不到任何东西。之后又偶然发现，这批伤员的药物已经被替换，其中有几项，是针对于哨兵向导的精神力抑制性药物。

按着这个假设顺藤摸瓜，尹昉去查赵允康的账面，数字处理的很精细，让人乍看不会觉得有什么大问题，但是个别几笔不重要的出纳数字却有些不合常理之处，细细算下来，差不多应当是用来购买精神力抑制性药物。

 

这些证据是不足以让老狐狸认下的，更何况孙芒与李维也未必干净，万一只挖出了赵允康的一点，却惊动了其他两人，那就因小失大了。特别是李维，他本人出身哨兵家庭，自己等级为B+，其夫人深居简出没露过面，但按照李维现在A-的精神力，夫人最差也是个受过训练的B+。

两人还有一个尚未觉醒的女儿，如果这个小女孩觉醒为向导，其等级至少为B+。在黄景瑜还没和尹昉搞上之前，李维就曾经想要通过婚事将年轻哨兵收入自己势力。把亲生女儿作为最后的底牌之一，不得不说李维是真的算计到家门口了。

本来尹昉的打算是找个机会，诈他们一下，却没想到在每季度例行查账的时候，有个赵允康手下C+级哨兵自己往枪口上撞，私吞一笔不算大的燃料，蹩脚的假账都没过尹昉的手，就被人看出来了。

按理说一个C+哨兵也闹不起多大风浪，要么嘴硬要么伏法，却不知道什么原因诱发了他的崩溃，精神力漫出来全场无差别攻击。那个哨兵在精神图景坍塌的最后还试图抽出刀攻击周围人，结果挥到一半，精神力被黄景瑜的屏障弹回，直接掉进深井里去了。

有些防备心弱一些的或者等级低一些的哨兵受到影响，精神也开始出现剧烈波动。尹昉刚想下暗示，就感到少年人的精神力铺天盖地压下来，按住了其他哨兵可能的精神暴动，但在这高压之中，感受不到被冒犯的愤怒，而更像是深渊，沉默地凝视着你。

 

“今天是个C+，如果是个B+崩溃暴走，这个楼里也不用有人活着了。”尹昉坐在沙发上，他的精神屏障也在发出巨大的震鸣声，怀里的美短炸了毛，他还一下一下的安抚着：“今天我立条规矩，见少当家要提前一天上报，景瑜，你觉得怎么样？”

黄景瑜在沙发扶手上坐下，尹昉皱着眉瞪了他一眼，“坐没坐相。”一句话投射过来。年轻人却笑嘻嘻地露出两颗小虎牙，“没意见啊，这种事情，本来也不用每一场我都得来。”他手里转着刚刚那个哨兵的刀，德牧安静地卧在两人中间，直着头立着耳朵。

两个人在有临时结合，面上还端着听下属继续报告，私底下已经开始无聊到聊起闲篇：“我晚上想吃水饺。”“你昨天不是说想吃鱼来着吗？我让管家先生去买了，今晚吃鱼。”“可我现在不想吃鱼了，我想吃水饺。”“那鱼怎么办？”“你让他买鲅鱼的，你给我包鲅鱼水饺行吗？”“……行。”

于是正在汇报本季度情况的下属，发现刚刚充满压迫感的少当家摸了摸鼻子，在虚握的手后面，露出一个小小的笑容，而向来不动声色的尹先生，拿出了手机，当着这么一屋子人的面开始发信息，还带着点无可奈何的神色。

之后几个月就顺着这个哨兵一路名正言顺的调查赵允康手下的各条线，向导没那么容易查出来，却反倒还查出好几桩比较大的私吞，也勉强算是有收获，就等着老狐狸什么时候急了眼自己上钩，也等着看另外那两个什么时候来争桃子。

尹昉像往常一样，在一个热烘烘的怀抱里醒来。身后沉睡的男人把他整个人拢在怀里，尹昉不甚清醒地往后缩了缩，腰上的胳膊也跟着往里紧了紧，两个人赤身裸体，高热的胸膛贴上脊背，熨烫得尹昉发出一声喟叹，然后又趁着困意未散，又这么睡了过去。

美短张大嘴打了个哈欠，前爪刚扑了几下想把睡得迷糊的头撑起来，就被也睡得不知东西的德牧往自己怀里一揽，胡乱舔了几下毛，一猫一狗就继续这周末的懒觉。

黄景瑜在半梦半醒之间感觉到自己怀里一空，他伸手抓了几把，没有那个温凉的身体，大脑混沌中有一根弦拼命拉起警报，他挣开眼睛看到的都是色团，白色的被子鼓起一大坨，动了几下，然后他就感到自己晨勃的下身被人从根部到顶端，螺旋式地舔了一遍。

一把掀开被子，里面的尹昉舌尖还停留在他阴茎膨大的头部，嫣红湿润，烧得黄景瑜咽了口唾沫。尹昉眼角却带了点笑意，腰沉下去，臀部翘起来，黄景瑜刚看见他臀裂间一根带着水光的手指，自己身下就被整根吞了进去，头端顶在咽喉不断收缩的软骨上，好像连脑子都要被吸走。

用了点力气把尹昉拽开拎上来吻的时候，黄景瑜瞥了一眼床头闹钟，九点半，周六一大清早就是这样的限量级，实在是刺激。他把人压在下面，亲亲眉下那一点让人越看越硬的痣，手揉捏着臀肉往中间摸：“一大早就发浪，昨晚上没吃够？”

尹昉笑出了声，他在人前四平八稳温文尔雅，在床上玩得起放得开，黄景瑜爱他克制也爱他纵情，越看越喜欢，一手掐着下巴吻他，一手探进那处深穴，湿热的里面一感到有东西进来，立刻热情地裹住夹紧。

黄景瑜叼着他嘴唇用虎牙咬了咬以示威胁，熟门熟路地摸上前列腺的位置，转着圈按上去，怀里的人立刻腰就扭起来，整个人绷紧又放松，被吻住的嘴刚吐出呻吟就被另外一个人咽进喉咙里。

 

手机铃声响起来，尹昉挣了一把，没挣开，他和黄景瑜力气相差太大。圆钝的指甲在宽厚的脊背上胡乱地挠，就好像玩嗨了被德牧镇压又要拼命反抗的美短一样，黄景瑜啧了一声，在他身体里的手指突然发起了坏，一波一波的按上去，根本不给他喘气反应的时间，没几下尹昉就被他用手指玩得射了出来。

黄景瑜赢了手机，得意地嘬了一口那泛着水光、像是果冻一样的饱厚嘴唇，尹昉瞪了他一眼，眼角飞红，像是一把小钩子，勾得他心痒痒，下身硬得像铁一样，急着找个地方淬火。他两只大手把住那柔韧的腰，刚要进去，电话铃声就又响起来。

本来还在高潮余韵里喘息的尹昉不知道哪里来的力气，蹬了他一脚，就要往床头柜上去抓手机，刚划开接通，黄景瑜就从身后贴上来，那根烧红了的棍子磨蹭着要往他身下挤。

“喂什么事？”尹昉反手打了一把黄景瑜，专心听电话里的汇报，没成想身后人两只手也不老实，拧上昨天晚上被啃的充血没皮的乳头，激得他差点尖叫出声，“行行行知道了。”他把电话挂了，还没来得及黄景瑜算账，内线电话又没命地响了起来。

黄景瑜快他一步想要挂掉电话，却被人一下钻了空子——尹昉缩成一团，从他怀里溜了出来。昨晚加刚刚玩得太开心，尹昉一脚踩在地上时腿一软差点歪倒，黄景瑜刚要趁机把他拽回床上，美短就像箭一样的扑上了床，把两个人挡开。

“姓赵的来找麻烦了，你睡一会，我很快回来。”尹昉穿好晨衣，把美短从床上抱下来，在撒泼打滚的黄景瑜嘴上响亮地啵了一口。

 

“你算老几！给我让开！老子要见少当家的！”

“见少当家要提前一天上报尹先生，赵先生怕不是忘了这条规矩吧？”

“我呸，他尹昉算个什么还给我立规矩，起开，要不老子连你一起杀了。”

赵允康年轻的时候被人揍掉过门牙，后来镶了两颗金的，可惜口水乱飞的毛病却留了下来，说的话不如喷的唾沫星子多，也不知道他老婆和小情儿是怎么忍的。

管家先生慢条斯理地掏出一块手帕揩了揩自己脸和衣服，还没来得及开口说话，就听见身后有人朗声道：“要打出去打，景瑜在睡觉。”

胶着的两群人注意力全都移向他。年轻男人站在楼梯上，穿了一件大红色长款晨衣，怀里抱着一只美短加白猫，脚边跟了一只巨大的德国牧羊犬。

赵允康一把推开管家，向前一步刚要说什么，那只德牧就露出了一口森森尖牙，弓起身子从楼梯上一跃而下，停在他面前，摆出攻击的姿态。

赵允康带来的人和管家身后的保镖们都紧绷起来，有人已经拿出了枪和刀，尹昉却权当没看见，给怀里的美短挠了挠下巴，猫舒服地打起小呼噜来，“我说了，要打出去打，赵叔叔有事，明天再来吧。”

来自A-向导的精神力威压铺天盖地地降下来，在场所有哨兵向导都听到了自己精神屏障濒临震碎的声音，坚持不让自己跪下来。有不受影响的普通人上前几步想要反抗，德牧瞬间就扑住其中一人，不像一只狗，倒像是原野上最凶狠的狼。

尹昉依然站在楼梯上镇静甚至带点悠闲的撸猫。

“滚不滚？不滚当狗粮了啊。”

 

回到楼上，尹向导把美短往德牧脑袋上一蹲，刚刚还凶神恶煞如同地狱犬的德牧立刻变成一只甩着舌头智商为负的傻狗子，颠颠地驮着美短跑开了。

尹昉推开卧室门，床上一个大大的被子团，黄景瑜就在其中只露出半张小脸，眼睛一眨一眨，可怜巴巴的：“爱妃可让朕好等。”

“没办法，圣上不上朝，多少人等着斩我这个妖妃呢。”尹昉解了晨衣带子，抬腿往床上迈，他刚刚走得急，晨衣里面光溜溜的，黄景瑜从下往上看，看得自己本来就没捞着熄的火烧得更旺了。

他一把攥住尹昉的脚踝，从脚尖开始吻起，舌尖拖着一道水迹一路向上，一直到大腿舔舐到大腿，然后变成啃咬，一个红痕接一个红痕，直白又隐晦的色情。最后微微直起身，嘬了一口已经消退了一半的性器顶端。

不等向导有什么动作，黄景瑜就把他拽倒在床上，挤进他两腿中间，尹昉接着配合的用手捞住膝弯大张开腿，刚刚的动作使晨衣掉下大半个肩头，大红色的布料衬着他的肩颈线条，像是一朵缓缓绽开的花，高傲又诱人。

黄景瑜无论看过了多少遍，还是忍不住在心里赞叹了一声，伸手捂住尹昉的眼和他接吻，扶住自己的性器，缓缓插入那个令人沉沦的湿热之处。尹昉嗓子里滚落出一声舒服的呻吟，睫毛在他掌心里扫了几下，一双胳膊就环住了他的肩背。

等到终于结束了这一场酣畅淋漓的清晨性爱，黄景瑜才放下那只手，尹昉的眼角红红的，爽到极点时流出的生理性眼泪沾满了他手掌，在交换事后温存的粘腻亲吻时，小年轻突然笑起来，“你笑什么？”“想起一句诗。”“什么？”尹昉觉得没什么好词，但还是忍不住问。

“承欢侍宴无闲暇，春从春游夜专夜。”黄景瑜话还没说完，就被气急败坏的尹昉蹬了一脚，他笑着又把人捞进怀里，“我不想做什么唐明皇，我就想这么抱着你。”

“没什么不行的，我准了。”

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
